


Rock of Ages [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon at the beach helps restore the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock of Ages [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock of Ages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183324) by [Dawnwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind). 



> My thanks to [dawnwind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind) for writing a heartwarming fic, and the permission to record it.
> 
> Dedicated to [themusecalliope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope): beta listener, cover artist, and cheerleader extraordinaire. You are the Starsky to my Hutch ♥ ♥ ♥

_Cover art by themusecalliope_

  


  
Download at MediaFire: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lw5qakjcv1ciynp/Rock_of_Ages_%5Bpodfic%5D.mp3) 15.7 MB | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ibs28wqe21qpjqw/Rock_of_Ages.m4b) 2.2 MB | 0:16:35  


Also available at [**The Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rock-of-ages)


End file.
